


Why are you here

by JustPastTheSecondStar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Distasteful jokes, Dysfunctional Family Relations, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPastTheSecondStar/pseuds/JustPastTheSecondStar
Summary: Roy and Jason have come by to use the Bat Computer... Todd is one thing, but Damian wants to know why is Harper constantly in his home.





	Why are you here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff/gifts).



"-TT-" Damian shook his head glancing, more like glaring, between Jason seated at the computer in the bat cave, and Roy leaning on the console beside him, "Why are you here, again?"  
The question had been directed at Roy, but Jason shrugged dismissively, "Because it was my home first pipsqueak... Besides, I'm not just going to invite Oracle onto my computer. That's an open door for her to lecture me about all the porn I'm sure she's already found there."  
Damian clicked at them again, but refused to give Todd the reaction he knew the other was hoping to illicit with that comment, "I meant why is Harper here. It's the third time this week."  
Roy only shot him a sardonic smile, "Not happy to see me little bird?"  
"Did I not make it obvious? I thought you were the smart one."  
"See, that's the thing about sleeping with someone baby bat." Jason cut in, collecting the flash drive of information he needed, "If you enjoy it, you tend to want to keep them around."  
"Aww Jaybird." Roy laughed pocketing the drive, "I knew you liked me."  
"I said the sex was good. Not that I liked you."  
"I'll remember that..." Roy muttered, the same time a very loud 'JASON!' echoed through the cave.  
Jason shrugged, not even glancing back towards Bruce as he headed for the exit, "Please, the kid's heard worse things from all of us."


End file.
